The Teacher and the student
by GreyJedi1
Summary: Nadia Grell had alway has gotten in trouble at school and she really don't care. But when a new teacher named Peter Grey come in to High Star her world will be trun upside down. High school AU.
1. Chapter 1

_AN:This my frist story guys so go easy on me  
_

_Friday 7:45 am_

Nadia alarm clock went off at 7:45am and she gives a frustrated noise and smack at it and it stop. Nadia was going back to sleep until her dad shout out for her "Nadia Grell you need up and get ready for school we don't want you and Bryan to be late again."

"Fuck off Dad and let me sleep" swear Nadia as she pull a pillow to her head and try to get back to sleep. She then heard foot step and heard a slam and someone sitting beside her bed and she smell someone smoking and the person said "Come sis let not do this today and get dad piss off at you again"

"I hardly think so Bryan and you know me I hate fucking school" said Nadia as got up from the bed and turn to see the person who is her older brother Bryan Grell.

Bryan is wearing a dark red shirt and dark blue jacket with dark green jean with white and blue shoes.

Bryan laughs and said "Your right I do know you."

Then he took out his box cigarettes hand one to Nadia and take it and light it up and began to take it.

"Still we don't want to give us another break time detention for being late again" said Bryan getting up and he walk out of her room.

Nadia sign and get up gets dress for school. She wore dark green tank top with black jacket and she also wore dark blue jeans with black shoes.

She went down the stair and saw her brother and dad having their breakfast and Bryan is having toast and her dad is drinking coffee with the newspaper in his hand.

She walk over to the table and grab one of her brother toast and went out the door not before hearing brother saying "Fuck you Nadia stop stealing my breakfast"

She smiles at though the look on her brother for stealing his breakfast again.

Nadia grab her skateboard and begin to ride to her school. Her school is just 10 minute trip.

...

_Friday 8:10 am_

Nadia is at the front door of Star High School 10 minute later and she stops and put away her skateboard in her bag.

She just as done that she head a shout saying "Yo Nadia what up?"

Nadia turn around to see her best friend Kira Carson and reply back "During fine Kira how you during?"

Kira is wearing red shirt and dark green jacket and wearing a dark blue skit

"Great Nadia hi where Bryan at" ask Kira looking for her brother.

Nadia laugh and pat behind her back. She knew about Kira crush on Bryan and she always makes fun of Kira for it. But beside that they both great friends and they both always get in trouble together since they were kids and they hang out most of the time.

"He not here yet he had to go and make more toast cause I stole his" said Nadia laugh at the last part.

Kira cross her arm and say "tough guy better make it or he gets us in trouble again."

"Let get inside and you can talk about how great my brother is" joke Nadia.

Kira playful smack her arm and say "Fuck you Nadia" and both girl walk inside the school.

...

_Friday 8:25 am_

Nadia and Kira walk up to their lockers and Bryan came said "You what up sis and sweet thing"

Nadia notice blush Kira had on her face well Bryan called her that and Nadia just roll her eyes and said "We are fine Bryan and how was breakfast"

"Screw you sis and hi let have another smoke before class start" said Bryan taking out his box of cigarettes handle one to Kira and Nadia

They went outside to take they smoke. Nadia is just about to smoke when heard a shout "Hi you three stop right there"

They all turn around to see man wearing a brown jacket and light blue jeans he is carrying a case and had glass on. He is about in his early 20th and he had orange hair and had blue eye.

He walk to them and said "Your three are not allow to smoke before school and it is bad for your health."

"Fuck you Mr Dickhead and how are you to tell us what to do" swear Nadia laugh not taking him as a threat

"You young lady watch how you use your language and anywhere I am Mr Grey the new teacher at this school" said Mr Grey and to Nadia surprise took her cigarette from her and rest of them form there hand and throw to the ground and stomp on it.

"Why would I give a damn dickhead about you being a teacher" said Nadia as begins to walk away and to her surprise again Mr Grey walks in front of her.

"I tell you why young lady I am a teacher at this school and as all other teacher and you show wash that bad month of yours and show some respect at this school" said Mr Grey giving her hard look and walks away.

Nadia was shock for few minute but she came back from daydreaming and walk on to class in a very mood.

Kira and Bryan turn to eachother said same thing "Holy shit


	2. Chapter 2

_Friday 8:45 am_

"So which class do we have first" ask Kira sitting on a bench.

"Like I fucking care right now" said Nadia sitting on other the bench in a bad mood.

Bryan rolls his eyes and answers Kira "We have Math's and English first two classes with ."

"Great that's what I need right now" said Nadia in sarcastic way.

...

_Friday 8:57 am_

All three of them went to class together and as soon they enter Nadia and Kira saw the class slut Jaesa Willsaam walking up to them.

"Well what do we have here the troublemaker" said Jaesa with arms crossed.

Jaesa is wearing a red top that shows her blue bra and she has short green skit that shows of too much off her legs and red high heels.

"Oh great slut of school is here" said Kira rolling her eyes and Nadia did so too while Bryan adds in "So how many men have slept this week."

"Oh none this week Bryan and I was hoping you and sister find anybody yet" said Jaesa trying to make them angery.

"I am not no fucking slut like you so take your little short skit and run along before I knock your light out" said Nadia raising her fist.

Jaesa got the message and walked away in fear of getting hit.

"She fucking annoying" said Nadia putting hand on her forehead

"Yeah she is and she is scared of us until she brings her friends" said Bryan putting his hand behind his head.

"We'll let's wait for Mr. Din" said Kira taking her seat at the back of the room.

Bryan and Nadia just take their seats at the back of the room and they all wait for

...

_Friday 9:15 am_

A little while later shows up and takes his seat and said "alright class today you have new teacher for rest of the year"

The class listens to taking about the new teacher and Nadia is curious to see who he or she is.

" Grey will please come in" said Din calling somebody to come in.

Nadia is surprise to see same man she saw this morning.

"This Mr. Peter Grey he is new here so make him feel welcome" said

"Oh shit" said Nadia in low voice and turn around and recognized Nadia.

"Orgus who is that girl at the back of the room?" ask looking at her.

"That's Nadia Grell and she a troublemaker and I tell you Peter she will give you a run for your money" said clearly not too pleased with Nadia.

Nadia give a finger too him and and say "Fuck you too ."

was about to say something but stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder and said to Nadia "I suggest young lady that you go out of this room and wash that mouth of yours and come back when you are ready to respect your teacher"

Nadin is shocked to hear a teacher say that too her. She always gets teacher who give her detention or call her dad but this teacher stood and told her to get out of the room that surprised her.

She said nothing and got off her seat and walks out of the room.

Bryan saw Nadia upset when she walks out of the room and he knows what she will do when she gets upset.

Without thinking he ran out the room not caring about calling him back.

Peter looked at where Bryan and Nadia ran too and then he sighed. He may be little harsh but that how he deals with his student's at all other schools he worked for and always will.

said "aright Peter I will leave this and see you later" and left the room.

He turns around and said "aright class get out your books and turn to page 13 of your math's books"

...

_Friday 9:32 am_

Nadia is outside school and sitting on bench trying to calm down. "What a asshole and he is the only one that ever made me this mad" swears Nadia

"Well I need to feel relaxed" said Nadia.

She then reach in her pocket and pulled out a diamorphine.

Just when she about to take it Bryan came behind her and grabs the diamorphine from her hands and shouts "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NADIA."

"Don't you know this is not good for you Nadia it can kill you if you take too much" said Bryan worried about her.

"Bryan come on man I need it" said Nadia trying to grab it but Bryan held it high over his head and Nadia couldn't reach it.

"No you don't Nadia and do you know what happened last time the Doc said you were really lucky to be alive" said Bryan trying not to think about it.

"So what if I was in coma for a month it's over now give it here it helps me calm down and Doc does not know shit come on" said Nadia trying again to reach for it.

Bryan held high over his head and crushes it with his hands and threw it in the bin.

Nadia was in shock and yelled "YOU ARE A FUCKING ASSHOLE BRYAN."

"It's for your own good Nadia" said Bryan trying to calming her down.

"Yeah your right Bryan I'm sorry" said Nadia calming down.

"Ok let's get back to class and don't let the new Teacher bother you" said Bryan with a smile.

...

_Friday 9:46 am_

When they got to the door Nadia ask "I need use a restroom Bryan tell Mr. Grey I will be with him in a few minutes."

"Ok sis." said Bryan entering the class room

When Nadia got to the girl's restroom she reaches in her pocket again. It is another diamorphine and injects it into her arm and walks out girl's restroom.

"Sorry Bryan but I need it and I really need to relax right now" said Nadia as she walks back to class.


	3. Chapter 3

_Friday 10:00 am_

When Nadia got back to class she saw Mr. Grey look at her and said "Well Miss Grell I hope you thought about what you done."

Nadia said nothing but give him the finger and sat at her seat.

shakes his head and takes his seat and said "Well Miss Grell turn to page 13 of your math's book please."

"Screw you Mr. Grey" said Nadia as she took out her books.

Bryan knows his sister well enough that he knew that she was going to be trouble for the new teacher and turned around winked at Kira and she did the same.

_The rest of the year may be a fun ride _thought Bryan as he began his work.

...

_Friday 11:12 am_

At breaktime Nadia and the others were hanging out on the football field until they heard footsteps behind them.

They turn to see Sarah Willsaam and her boyfriend Quinn and her best friend Vette.

Sarah Willsaam is younger sister of Jaesa Willsaam but unlike her sister is very kind and caring to most people.

Sarah wore a light green shirt and dark red jacket with light blue jean with white and green shoes.

While Vette was wearing a blue shirt and green jeans with black gloves with red and white high heels.

Quinn is wearing a dark yellow t-shirt and light green jacket with dark red jeans with white and purple shoes

"Hi I heard what you did to my sister this morning good job by way she very annoying to me" said Sarah patting Nadia on the shoulder.

Nadia smirked at her and the rest of the group get along with Sarah and her group.

"Yeah no kidding she is annoying and she is a slut" said Kira laughing at that.

"I wish sometime she wasn't my older sister" said Sarah rubbing her forehead.

"Well there nothing we can do there Sarah" said Quinn put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah anyway would you guys like to come to my house for a party tonight" asked Vette.

" I'm in I got nothing better to do" said Nadia.

"Well except you have to do your homework" said Bryan not that he really cared about it.

"Bryan really you ask me that you know me and homework don't go well together" said Nadia and the whole group laughs (AN: Yes even Quinn shocking right)

"So how old do we have be this time Vette we don't get in trouble like last time" said Kira remember last party they went too.

"16 and older this time and heard some of our teachers going to" said Vette clearly telling her not to worry.

Then School bell rang and they nearly all start to walk back to the class except Nadia she stood in the same place breathing heavy and Kira noticed this and said "Hi Nadia are you aright."

Nadia starts to catch her breath and said "Yeah i'm aright Kira don't worry."

Kira knew something up with her and she is going to talk to Bryan later.

...

_Friday 11:30 am_

They all went to 's room for Form class.

Kira and Bryan were talking about what they done over the weekend and Vette has her phone out texting her sister while Quinn and Sarah are talking about Jaesa and how she much of a slut she is.

Nadia sat down at her seat in 's room and began to take her iPod out of her bag until she heard a cough and she looks to see himself.

"Can I help you with something " said Nadia curious what he wants.

"Miss Grell I think me and you have gotten off on the wrong foot so let's try and start over and try to be friends" said taking a seat beside her.

Nadia is surprise that offers to be a friend to her. Most teachers she gets aren't friendly to her because they give up on her.

But here's a teacher who was being nice to her now and trying to be her friend. She might respect this .

"Aright I will try and be your friend for now and we will see what happens" said Nadia and smiles and said "Well I let you get back to what you are doing."

With that he went back to his desk and began to write his report.

"Well this might get to be a fun year" said Nadia to herself.

Unknown that things will change in her life forever.

...

Note: few I like say that I will be go and rewrite chapter 1 and 2 soon cause seem not get any reply (Not that bother me) and other chacher may seem occ but AU story and high school and they younger than in the game. Also add in Sarah and other age are:

Jaesa:17

Quinn:17

Sarah:16

Vette:16

I would like to thank kabeone he teach how have more confect in my writing and he great write himself and art drawing too.


	4. Chapter 4

_Friday 1:20 pm_

At the Staff room Peter was having his lunch at the table until he saw Orgus taking a seat beside him.

"I hope Nadia didn't give you much trouble today" said Orgus taking his coffee.

"Actually she hadn't did so bad by me and she seems to respect me and put the hold thing behind us Orgus" answers Bryan as takes another bite of his sandwhich

The whole room gasps to what Peter said and turns to were Peter and Orgus are sitting.

"Really that surprises me because she never respects her teacher and always gets in trouble" said Orgus in shock.

"Well Orgus I deal with students like her all the time at other schools I work for" said Peter.

Orgus said nothing and took another sip of his coffee and then he said "How do you it Peter?"

"There's something wrong with her I could tell because I saw out my window that she had slow breathing before her friend Kira called to her and she snapped out of it and ran to her "said Peter and Orgus looked more shocked than before.

"I hope my new friendship with her will get her to trust me more" said Peter clearly worried about Nadia.

Orgus said nothing and went on with lunch.

...

_Meanwhile at same time_

Kira walks over to Bryan and tapped his shoulder and he turned around and smiles and said "Well sweet thing what can I do for you"

Kira would laugh or flirt back but now isn't the time for it.

"Bryan it's about Nadia I think something wrong with her" said Kira and then Bryan's smile gone he began to worry and said "What's wrong with her Kira"

Kira took a deep breath and said "Nadia could hardly breathe this morning and I came over to tell you that did you notice anything Bryan?"

Bryan knows what may be wrong with Nadia and said "Kira I hate to say this but Nadia is on drugs."

Kira is in shock and asks "What! I know Nadia is a smoker but she never takes drugs and what kind of drugs are they?"

"Diamorphine and me and dad only found out a few weeks before school started" said Bryan trying to not think about it.

"How did you find out?" ask Kira worried about her best friend.

Bryan told her the whole story about it and by end of the story Kira was close to crying.

Bryan had one question on his mind

_**Where is she at**_

...

_Friday 1:35 pm_

Peter was walking back to his room when he bumps into Sarah and she looks worried.

"Miss Willsaam is something wrong" asked Peter trying to calm her down.

"Mr. Grey have you seen Nadia anywhere?" asked Sarah.

"No I have not why?" ask Peter curious.

"Sir she has been taking a Drug called diamorphine Bryan and Kira told me and others about it and now we are looking around the school for her" answers Sarah.

Peter is in shock and though _**that explains why she not breathing very well**_**.**

"Sarah I want you to tell every teacher to help find to her" said Peter.

Sarah nodded and ran to where the Staff room is at.

"Now if I took drugs where would I be" said Peter to himself tapping his feet.

Then it hit him and he said "Girl's restroom I should look there"

Peter ran to the girl's restroom and then he bumps into another person.

Peter looks to see if it's Nadia but it is her brother Bryan.

" have you seem Nadia anywhere" asked Bryan worried for his sister.

"Your friend Sarah told me everything and I sent her to get more help search for her" explains Peter.

"I was going to check the girl's restroom sir" said Bryan

"Good I was going that way too and we best stick together just in case" said Peter.

Bryan give a nod and they both ran to girl's restroom.

...

_Friday 1:55 pm_

Nadia injects another diamorphine and she begins to breath heavy.

"I need more of this...said Nadia before she fell on the floor breathing hard.

Bryan and Peter arrived to find girl's restroom doors locked.

"Shit she locked the door so nobody gets in" said Peter and Bryan said "Sir I hope the school forgives me for doing this"

Bryan moves Peter out of the way and he kicks very hard and breaks it.

"In this case Bryan you will be let off with it" said Peter clearly not worried about Bryan breaking school property.

They both walk inside to find Nadia on the floor breathing hard.

They both rush to her aid and Peter put his head on her chest and shouts "Bryan GET THE NURSE IN HERE NOW".

Bryan did not need to be told twice as he ran out of the room to get the Nurse.

Peter began doing CPR to the best of his ability.

He put his month to hers and starts to push her chest.

In few minutes Bryan shows up with Nurse and Orgus and the rest of Nadia's friends

The Nurse checks her pulse and said "We need to called the hospital now"

"I called them and the rest of you stay here" said Orgus as he run as fast as he can.

Kira is crying so hard she had her head on Bryan's shoulder and try look at Nadia pain as Sarah did same with Quinn.

Vette ask the Nurse "How long does she have"

"As someone keeps doing CPR on her she might be aright until the ambulance arrives" answer Nurse trying her best to keep the group from getting upset.

Peter keeps doing CPR on Nadia until they heard the ambulance noise and a few paramedics came in holding medical equipment .

Peter and Bryan help Nadia up and paramedics ran back to the ambulance.

The rest of the gang ran to the ambulance and one man said "Only one person can get in"

"Let me come I'm her brother" ask Bryan really worried for her.

"Alright son get in" said the man and Bryan did that both closed the door and drive away.

"Ok the rest can get in my car and we go to the hospital and I let you off for not being at school" said Peter telling everybody else.

They all nodded yes and they got in Peter's car and drove to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

_Friday 4:10 pm _

Everybody is in the waiting room to hear how Nadia is doing.

Bryan called his dad an hour ago and he arrived 20 minute later with a worried look on his face.

Kira decides to break the silence and said "I really hope she is okay I don't want to lose my best friend"

"The doctors say that she may make it so don't worry about Kira" said Quinn trying to comfort her while he sat down in the waiting room chair with Sarah on his knee.

Bryan and Nadia's Father spoke "Why doesn't she stop doing this to herself and how long has she been doing this behind our backs."

"Well sir people who are on drugs don't give up from them easily and they would need support from family or friends if you want to stop this" said Peter from the other side of the room.

"Bigger question is what caused her to take those in the first place?" asked Vette.

Nobody in room knew that answer.

...

_Friday 5:00 pm_

Finally the door opened and Nadia's doctor came out and walk to the group were.

The Doctor had black hair and black eyes he is in his middle thirties and he is wearing his doctor's coat

Bryan recognized him and walk over to him and said "Doc it is good to see you again"

Doc smiled and shakes Bryan's hand and said "Great to see you too Bryan and old Doc here got some good news"

Everybody in room got up from there seats and pray that Nadia is okay

"Nadia is asleep for the moment and she will be alright and she lucky for the 2nd time now Bryan I told her not to go on diamorphine but no she goes and ignores Doc orders and look what happens" said Doc stressed that Nadia almost got herself killed.

Everybody in the room was relieved to hear that she will be okay but Vette ask "Doc will she just keep taking them will she?"

Doc answers "I suggest she go to a therapist and someone to watch over her at all times."

Then someone said "I used to be a therapist before I became a teacher and I would like to help her."

Doc turns around to see Peter and smirked and said "Well isn't my good old friend Peter how are you doing last I heard you wanted to be a teacher."

"Well I'm a new teacher at High Star and Doc I would like to help Miss Grell out if you don't mind sir" said Peter turning to .

"As long as she will be okay then I'm grateful for you to help her" said

"What would you suggest ?" asked Bryan not looking forward to the answer.

"I would suggest she move in to my place for a few weeks and then I can watch and help her at the same time" said Peter and then he cross his arm waiting for an answer.

is in deep thought and they all waited for him to answer.

Finally said "Aright It is a done deal I just want my daughter to get well when she moves in?

"As soon she gets out of the hospital and as soon as she packs her things" answers Peter and shakes 's hand.

"Can we see her now Doc" said Kira looking over to the door to where her best friend is at.

"Two People at a time as she is asleep so be quiet alright" answers Doc as he walks out of the room.

"I and Bryan will go first and Kira and Vette go 2nd and Sarah, Quinn will go 3rd and will go last" said .

Nobody argued and with that and Bryan went in first.

...

_Friday 5:20 pm Peter's Pov_

When and Bryan came out they looked sad I can hardly blame them.

I mean Nadia has been taking drugs behind there back and I it almost cost her life.

Miss Willsaam walks up to me and said "Mr. Grey can really help Nadia?"

"I willing to try Miss Willsaam and I won't give up on her" I said to her trying to calm her down.

She only nodded and walked back to her boyfriend Quinn.

As she walks away I began to think a few things.

First why did Nadia take drugs in the first place and why a cute thing like her would do it.

Wait did I just say she is cute and her chest is very sexy and her face is just so beautiful.

Ok Peter get a grip of yourself and stay focused.

I hope she wakes up soon so I can help her.

...

_Friday 6:00 pm Peter's Pov_

When I saw Sarah and Quinn come out of Nadia's room.

"Guess I'm next wish me luck" I said to them as I enter Nadia's room.

What I saw is horrible.

She is wearing a Patient night gown and she is hooked up to a life support.

Poor girl did nothing to deserve this. When I sat down on the chair and said "Well Miss Grell I hope you are okay please you're going to have to pull through this."

Nadia lay fast asleep and I sigh and continue "You're got good friends and family are out there who are worried for you and I look I know you don't hear this from me but you need help and I really can help you get through your pain."

I sat there looking at her and I got up from the seat.

Just when I was about to leave the room I heard someone say " do you really think you can help me?"

I turn around shocked to see Nadia awake.


End file.
